


I Want You To Kiss Me!

by BurningSwan



Series: Shizaya Fluff [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A lot - Freeform, ACTUAL FLUFF, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Embarrassed!Izaya, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifted to SpiralCreator because I promised to write fluff, I said I would write fluff one day, I swear, I wrote this because I had a headache, Izaya lets him, M/M, No smut or angst, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizuo teasing Izaya, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i wanted to write fluff, are you proud of me, at least this once, but only in the second chapter, here it is, idk what else to tag, idk what happened in the second chapter, its still pure tho, just fluff, lowkey implied smut at the end, oneshot randomly turned twoshot, only fluff, slight angst if you squint, tsun!Izaya, which you dont necessarily have to read for it to be a complete work, you can trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSwan/pseuds/BurningSwan
Summary: Izaya does a favor for Shizuo and asks for something a little unconventional in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiralCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralCreator/gifts).



> For SpiralCreator because I promised to one day write Shizaya fluff and here it is...
> 
> Written because I had a headache and didn’t want to work on any of my other stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~BurningSwan

"Shizuo, remember that favor I did for you?" Izaya sounds a little strange on the phone, a little different from normal but Shizuo can't place it.

"You want me to return the favor, right flea?"

"Yep! That's why I want you to come over to my apartment so I can give you the details on what I want you to do." Izaya replied, sounding chipper but Shizuo thought it was more forced than normal.

"I'll be right there." He muttered, wondering what the flea had planned. He sure hoped it wasn't something ridiculous.

"See you soon, Shizu-chan!" Izaya chirped, hanging up. He smiled to himself at the thought of Shizuo coming over just because he asked him to, even if it was just because the blonde owed him a favor. What mattered was that he was coming.

Izaya spun around happily in his chair. _His_ monster was coming.

———

Izaya looked overly happy when he opened the door to greet Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, you made it!" He exclaimed, stepping back and opening the door wider to let him in.

Sighing, Shizuo ran a hand over his face and entered the apartment. Might as well get this over with.

"So what's the favor, flea?" He turned toward the smiling Izaya, feeling a little unnerved.

"I have two things, but they're both simple and easy, so I don't want to hear any complaints," Izaya hummed. "Number one, I want you to kiss me!"

Shizuo stumbled, pausing from taking off his shoes.

"W-What?" He mumbled, gaping at Izaya, who was, of course, still grinning like an idiot.

"You heard me, Shizu-chan," Izaya pouted. "I want you to kiss me!" He repeated, with the same vigor and cheer as the first time he had said it.

Shizuo was dumbfounded because of all the things he though Izaya would ask of him, the last thing he would have thought of was anything of the romantic nature.

Izaya rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently.

"I'm waiting, Shi~zu-chan!" He sang, still stupidly grinning, probably because he was enjoying Shizuo's distress and confusion.

Shizuo finished taking off his shoes and slowly approached Izaya, wondering if maybe it was a joke so that Izaya could laugh at him afterwards. It wouldn't surprise him, but he couldn't refuse when he owed the annoying flea a favor and he'd promised to repay it. He was belatedly regretting it.

He stopped right in front of Izaya, who, as though to add insult to injury, closed his eyes expectantly.

Well, if there was no way out of it...he pressed a kiss to Izaya's forehead.

Izaya's eyes flew open and he pouted at Shizuo.

"Meanie!" He yelled, stomping his foot like a little kid throwing a tantrum. "I meant on the lips!"

It was Shizuo's turn to chuckle.

"Guess you should have specified," he teased. "Now what's the other thing?"

Izaya seemed to recover from his fit, and brightened up again.

"Snuggling on the couch while watching a movie!" Izaya chirped, pointing innocently to his couch with a coquettish grin.

Shizuo almost rolled his eyes, wondering why Izaya was wasting his favor on something so trite. But well, maybe he needed it and Izaya seemed happy, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Especially considering the things Shizuo speculated Izaya might have him do, snuggling with his enemy (?) on the couch paled in comparison.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Izaya asked, crouching down in front of his movie cabinet to skim the titles.

"You want me to choose? I'd have thought you'd already picked one out or had a few in mind." Shizuo replied, walking towards Izaya to see what kind of movies he had.

As he thought, Izaya had a wide variety of movies and Shizuo suspected he enjoyed watching them all because he got to observe his humans from afar or something, but he probably didn't enjoy it as much as real life since he couldn't manipulate anyone.

"Just pick one, I don't care." Shizuo huffed, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the couch. He kind of just wanted this to be over with. He definitely wasn't looking forward to cuddling with his worst enemy who he didn't think was cute at all. Definitely not.

"Romance movie it is!" Izaya laughed, grabbing the first romance movie he saw and took out the DVD.

After putting in the disk, he flopped on the couch next to Shizuo and sprawled out across his lap, practically purring like a cat.

"Here we go!" He chirped, hitting play on the remote before snuggling towards Shizuo and pretending to focus on the movie. Which he, of course, wasn't at all watching and was instead staring up at the unfairly attractive face of the stupid protozoan and was only observing his expression, and definitely not looking at his lips hungrily or anything like that. It's not like he really wanted Shizuo to kiss him on the lips or anything!

Shizuo glanced down at Izaya to see the flea was blatantly ignoring the movie, though he probably thought he was being pretty stealthy, and was instead looking at Shizuo's face rather intensely. A sly grin crossed Shizuo's face when another idea of how to mess with Izaya came to him.

"Izaya, you still want that kiss?" He rumbled, tangling his fingers in Izaya's hair.

Izaya froze, at first going really pale and then his whole face turned bright red and he hit Shizuo in the face.

"O-of c-course not, stupid protozoan! Don't get carried away! You're not s-special to me or anything!" He insisted, suddenly sitting up and meeting Shizuo's gaze with his reddish brown eyes.

Shizuo smiled and nodded understandingly.

"I thought so, no kiss for you then." Shizuo chuckled, watching Izaya's face go from defiant to horrified.

Izaya looked away and fiddled with the sleeve of Shizuo's shirt.

"That's what I said, but...I'm a liar, you know?" He mumbled, so quietly Shizuo had to strain to hear him.

"That's true. What about it?" Shizuo pressed, wanting to see how long he could tease the man before Izaya just outright stated what he really wanted.

"And I called you here because I was lon, er, bored, and I wanted to tease you and I thought I could get you to come here by mentioning the favor you owe me and..."

"And?" Shizuo repeated, goading Izaya on.

"I-I just want you to spend time with me and I still want you to kiss me!" Izaya revealed and Shizuo's smile stretched and he held back a chuckle.

"You should have just said so from the beginning, Izaya." Shizuo leaned towards Izaya so his breath tickled the other's face.

"You're such a mean-" Izaya was cut off when soft lips pressed against his and all he felt was bliss, the movie long forgotten. He leaned into the kiss until Shizuo pulled back with a smirk.

"Who's a meanie?" He queried, pulling Izaya towards him so that they could cuddle together.

Izaya pouted, leaning into Shizuo and allowing him to wrap a hand around his waist.

"You are." He mumbled, resting his head in the crook of Shizuo's shoulder, pretending to focus on the movie.

Shizuo chuckled, running his fingers through Izaya's hair.

"Who loves that meanie, though?" Shizuo asked, glancing at Izaya's face.

Izaya closed his eyes, humming.

"No one." He murmured and laughed when Shizuo lightly flicked his forehead.

"Guess I should just leave now then..." Shizuo said, starting to stand, though he only meant it to tease Izaya some more as payback for the favors. It was really just them being stupidly petty and teasing each other, but it was always so fun and it was a good way to relieve stress.

Izaya frowned, pulling Shizuo back down.

"The movie's not over yet." He whined.

"I got it, okay? I won't leave yet if you want me here so bad..." Shizuo trailed off, letting Izaya see the smirk on his face.

Izaya pouted.

"That's not it! The favor was to cuddle while watching a movie and the movie's not over yet so you can't leave!" Izaya insisted, curling into Shizuo's lap and resting his head against the blonde's chest.

Shizuo snorted.

"You shouldn't let me get carried away and let me tease you when you know I'm just trying to get under your skin." He mused, patting Izaya's head absentmindedly.

"Hmm, it's too much fun though." Izaya replied, curling into Shizuo's touch.

"Really? I usually get annoyed when you tease me." Shizuo commented.

"Well, that's because Shizu-chan's an idiot."

Shizuo snorted again.

"Okay, flea." He smiled.

It was always so relaxing just hanging out like this that Izaya wished it happened more often. The two didn't normally get the chance, but today was a rare day they had a lot of time where they could be together and that's why Izaya had cashed in his favor today, aside from just wanting to see Shizuo, he also wanted to make the most of this day because he wasn't sure if anything would have happened otherwise.

———

"Izaya, hey. Izaya...Wake up." Izaya blinked sleep away from his eyes to Shizuo gently shaking him awake. He was still sitting in Shizuo's lap, with his head resting against the man's chest and it was now dark outside and the movie was long over.

"Mmm, you're still here, Shizuo?" He yawned, stretching.

"It was a little hard to sneak off when you fell asleep in my lap. I didn't want to wake you because I figured you needed the nap." Shizuo answered, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

Izaya shifted out of Shizuo's lap to let the man stretch and blinked his eyes a few more times to fully wake up.

Shizuo stood and turned back to Izaya, who looked moments away from nodding off again.

"Well, I think I should probably go now." He announced.

Izaya glanced at the time, tilting his head in confusion.

"There's no train at this time...?" He pointed out, furrowing his brow at Shizuo.

"Oh, is that so?" Shizuo sighed, looking off to the side.

"What to do," he mused. "Guess I have no choice but to stay here for the night."

Izaya perked up, instantly waking up.

"Eh? Well, I guess you can stay..." he mumbled, avoiding looking at Shizuo, his face feeling a little hot.

Shizuo turned back to look at Izaya, smiling brilliantly.

"Well, do you want to chill some more or head off to bed?" Shizuo asked, but seeing Izaya nod off again, he shrugged helplessly and muttered a quiet 'well, what can you do'.

He scooped up the sleepy Izaya, who flailed a little in his arms, and brought him upstairs to his bedroom. He placed the flea down on his bed and watched, a little bemused, as he instantly drifted back off to sleep. He stayed there for a while, enjoying the peaceful and relaxed expression Izaya had, before he slipped back downstairs and laid down on the couch, after all they still had time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's been over three months since I posted this originally but I randomly had an idea for a second chapter for this, so I thought why not? So I wrote this as a result. It's nothing special, per se, but I still decided to post it for anyone who wants to read it. I feel like my writing got worse as I wrote this so I apologize in advance for that, idk what happened...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy~
> 
> ~BurningSwan

Izaya's eyes fluttered open slowly, a yawn escaping past his lips as he stretched out languidly on the soft cover of the bed like a cat. And then he blinked his eyes open suddenly, eyes sweeping around the room to find that he was alone. For a while, a slight panic struck him because he didn't remember falling asleep in his bed last night. But then he recalled that he had Shizuo over the day before. Disappointment stung his heart before sinking down to his stomach when he realized the blonde wasn't around. So Shizuo hadn't stayed after all.

He sighed lowly. He had expected this, but he didn't think it would hurt so much. Maybe he should have told Shizuo to stay the night as well as watch the movie with him as part of returning his favor. But then again, hadn't Shizuo said that he would stay? Izaya paused to think back to the night before, but his memory was a little hazy since he had been so drowsy when he had had that conversation with Shizuo. Well, it didn't matter if Shizuo had promised to stay or not, because the fact of the matter was that Shizuo was gone.

Izaya slowly got up out of his bed, brushing the creases of his soft gray shirt out with his hands. He ran a hand through his ruffled bedhead hair and tried to convince himself that he hadn't expected anything else. It was his fault he hadn't told Shizuo to stay. He wandered down the stairs towards his kitchen, before freezing halfway, cocking his head to one side curiously. He could smell eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen and there was only one person it could be, who would dare to make breakfast in his house without permission excluding Namie, because she had the day off as well as the day before. He finished his descent, heart fluttering with hope as he walked towards the kitchen. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a mop of fluffy blonde hair and a small smile broke out across his face as his let out an internal sigh of relief as his earlier disappointment melted away. He quietly snuck up behind the blonde, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and pressing his face into the small of the man's back. For a moment, the blonde stiffened before Izaya spoke and he realized who it was. 

"I had thought you had left." He murmured quietly, sighing softly. Shizuo paused, turning around to face Izaya with a gentle smile and a warm gleam in his eye. "I told you I was going to stay," he answered softly. "I didn't want to push any boundaries." He added meaningfully. Izaya felt his heart warm, the darkness slowly swept away as his previous thoughts were proven to be wrong. Shizuo still being here was proof of that. He had stayed, and that was what mattered. 

"When I woke up in bed alone, I thought you had left me. Did you sleep on the couch?" Izaya continued, keeping his arms wrapped around Shizuo's hips comfortably, not wanting to move away from the blonde. The blonde stared down at him for a while, before he nodded, and then made a gesture towards the stove. "I still have to finish making breakfast, Izaya. Unless you'd like your eggs burnt black?" Shizuo chuckled a little as Izaya reluctantly let go of the blonde and let him return to cooking their food. With a small pout, he sat down at the table to wait for Shizuo to finish, resting his elbow on the table and propping his head up against the palm of his hand. 

"Do you have work today?" He asked, watching Shizuo move around his kitchen with familiarity as he pulled out plates for their eggs and bacon, as well as two glasses. He vaguely wondered if he should be concerned that Shizuo was so familiar with his apartment, but he shrugged it off. It was a silly thought, and Shizuo had been over enough times to know where everything was. 

"Yes, but not until later," Shizuo answered as he scrapped the eggs out of the pan and onto the plates. "What do you want to drink?" He asked, still focused on making their breakfast. 

"Water." Izaya said without hesistation. He had a headache and knew he was probably dehydrated from yesterday morning. Before he'd called Shizuo, he'd been a bit upset as his whole morning had started off on the wrong foot and things had gone downhill from there. That is, until he had Shizuo come over by cashing in his favor. He didn't regret it, even if it seemed a little silly because he had really needed it and it had made him realize something. It made him realize they should finally make a change in their relationship, and finally officialize their relationship as lovers, rather than enemies or friends. 

Shizuo set a plate and a glass before him, before bringing over his own dishes and seating himself across from Izaya. The blonde took a deep breath before meeting Izaya's curious and bright gaze.

"So," He said, a little bit of anxiety spilling into his voice. "Care to tell me what yesterday was about?" He asked carefully, trying not to sound too demanding or forceful. Izaya stiffened imperceptibly, before relaxing and sighing as he picked at his food. "Just a bad day. Thought you could make it better." Izaya said, immediately taking a bite off food to signal that he wasn't going to elaborate. He didn't really feel like explaining what had happened, nor did he want to think about it too much.

"I see...," Shizuo replied dumbly, before he shook his head tiredly. "Was there something you wanted to talk about? Maybe...?"

"Us?" Izaya finished knowingly, meeting Shizuo's warm brown eyes with his own. He took a delicate sip of water before he said anything more. "Yeah, I was thinking that we should talk. After yesterday..." He trailed off a little, getting a bit caught up in his thoughts. 

"Okay," Shizuo said easily, bringing him back to reality. "What do you want to tell me?"

Izaya chuckled humorlessly at the way Shizuo phrased the question, before snapping himself out of it to give Shizuo's question a serious reply. 

"I was thinking," He began, licking his lips nervously. "That we should give a name to our relationship, and stop considering each other as enemies." His eyes carefully studied Shizuo's expression as he spoke, wanting to gauge his reaction. Shizuo raised a brow in surprise, his face and reaction otherwise neutral and unreadable. 

"Oh, so you want to take the next step." He clarified, and when Izaya nodded slightly, he smiled. "I was waiting for you to say that." He stood abruptly and walked over to Izaya's side of the table. He knelt down and took one of Izaya's hands in his own. Izaya stared at him blankly, a spark of curiosity lighting up in his eyes at what the other was doing. Shizuo was always so unpredictable. 

"Izaya," Shizuo whispered breathlessly, like this was a secret just between the two of them (and maybe it would be, who knows?). "Would you be my boyfriend?" He asked sincerely, staring up at Izaya with adoration and love heavy in his gaze. Izaya's eyes widened and a dark blush spread across his face as he angrily smacked Shizuo's shoulder. 

"God, yes, you dumb brute! Why do you have to be so embarrassing?" He whined, tackling Shizuo in a hug, their food half-eaten but entirely forgotten. Shizuo chuckled and softly kissed Izaya on the lips, who passionately and eagerly returned the kiss, giggling giddily. 

When they finally broke apart, they both stared at each other for a long moment before Izaya broke the silence,

"God, we should have done this a long time ago." He muttered, before laughing lightly. He felt like an idiot for taking so long to make this decision. Now that it was finally made, he felt light and free. The burden of their unnamed relationship was lifted from his shoulders. 

Shizuo smirked, eyes twinkling with amusement. They were now both sitting on the floor by the table, both entirely focused on the other, all other things forgotten now that they had finally gotten their sea legs and had moved forward.

" I know. I was waiting for you." He said, pulling the smaller into a hug. Izaya instantly hugged him back, arms tightly wrapping around the other as though they belonged there. 

"Well, sorry," he muttered sarcastically. "You should have made that more clear. I couldn't tell."

Shizuo shrugged lightly, but didn't let go of Izaya. Izaya didn't mind in the slightest. 

"Well, we're here now, regardless, so it doesn't really matter. We still have the rest of our lives." He said breezily. 

"That's a long damn time. Sure you can deal with me for that long, Shizu-chan?" Izaya taunted lightheartedly, snuggling into the warm embrace of his newly proclaimed boyfriend. 

"I chose you, I think it's too late to regret it. And I think you should be asking yourself that." Shizuo shot back, amused as he stroked a hand through Izaya's hair mindlessly. 

"Yeah, you better not regret it." Izaya muttered, lightly hitting Shizuo following his vague threat. Shizuo just laughed, and pressed his forehead against Izaya's so they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Izaya." 

"Hmm," Izaya hummed, a small smirk playing across his face. "I'm thinking...Maybe I love you?" He joked teasingly, but instantly broke out laughing when Shizuo started tickling his sides. He flailed a little helplessly, weak to the tickling.

"Hey...not...fair!" He yelled out between giggles as Shizuo attacked his sides.

"I won't stop if you won't tell the truth, Izaya." Shizuo taunted, grinning. Izaya just kept laughing, thrashing around on the floor before he finally gasped out the words.

"God, I love you, too, stupid protozoan!" He yelled, and Shizuo immediately stopped, pressing a soft kiss to Izaya's nose. And then his cheek. And then they were kissing again, bodies wrapped around each other as they finally let themselves go, freeing themselves from their reservations and hesitations. 

Shizuo finally pulled back, face flushed and hair a little mussed, but he was smiling happily. Izaya was smiling back at him. 

"You won't regret this, Izaya." He said confidently, taking Izaya's hand in his own. He smirked suddenly, an idea popping up in his head. Izaya eyed him warily. 

"Any more requests, Izaya?" He teased, enjoying watching the smaller flush with a beautiful red color that could rival the bloody red of his eyes. 

"Stop talking," Izaya muttered, looking at the floor. "You're so embarrassing. We're going back upstairs."


End file.
